Did Daylight Savings End?
by thequickestway
Summary: Time travel story!
1. Chapter 1

Elizabeth Anne Bennet needed coffee. Sure, that's not the best way to start a story, but that was definitely what she needed to start a day. Being a writer had its perks-she could work in pajamas all day, live on coffee, and there was absolutely no need to brush the growing bird's nest resting on her cranium. And of course, showering ever day was not an option: just in case she found inspiration without an electronic device in arm's reach-but then there were those days without even the teensiest weensiest drop of heaven-sent inspiration. Maybe she should shower. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

The shower was good. Wonderful even, but Elizabeth still lacked the resources for her next big project.

The next obvious step to curing her severe, case of writer's block was to stand on her head while reciting pi. But that didn't work either.

Hair still wet and head aching from the sudden and then continuous rush of blood, there was no choice but to choose THE choice. The most dreaded choice of all: she would have to go...outside.

As she stepped into the lurking jungle, aka her front yard, Elizabeth wondered why she so dreaded coming out of her own house. The sun was shining down lightly on her weary body, the warmth shooing the aches and cricks away; a gentle breeze pushed its way under her hair, cooling her neck; harmonious buzzing and chirping rang through the air giving way to an annoyingly, greasy, nasally...wait what? Elizabeth snapped back to attention and felt growing annoyance as the next door neighbor came into her line of vision.

William Collins. Like his namesake in Pride and Prejudice, was most definitely the horridest, annoyingest alien being on the face of planet earth. Perhaps he was the reason she kept indoors.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Having finally escaped the clutches of Billy and feeling the acute sense of loss of her most precious time, Elizabeth wandered the familiar wooded park next to her home. A sense of peace and relaxation overcame her and suddenly, without warning, her lips began to twitch. Soon, the skin around her eyes crinkled just a bit and a tinkly laugh escaped from the hidden depths of her being.

This was exactly what she needed. This was where she would be inspired. Elizabeth continued to laugh as she stretched out her arms and spun around midst the beautiful weeping trees with deliciously warm sun streaming through willowy branches...

* * *

A minute later, Elizabeth sat on the ground, back against the tree, ginormous bruise forming on her nice and previously clean head. That tree had definitely not been there before. Slowly standing up, she pulled her hugely outdated cellphone out of her pocket and decided to ring Jane. As the call rang once, twice, three times, Elizabeth meandered through the trees-this time watching carefully for another attacker that could cause further bruising on her head. The phone continued ringing for the seventh and eighth time and Elizabeth continued walking through a stretch of woods she did not remember. Had this park always been so dense? The call went into voicemail.

She sighed disappointedly before stopping suddenly. She sniffed delicately before slowly turning her head skywards: what was a pine tree doing in a willow forest? Becoming more and more wary of her altered surroundings, Elizabeth made a cautious step forward. Faint fear gripped her and she moved quickly past the single pine-then blackness enveloped her.

* * *

**Hello :) Thank you to those who read and reviewed-I would really appreciate A LOT of constructive criticism. I know what I've written is really, really short, but I'm just writing this for fun more than anything else. (and, I'm NOT a writer haha) There are many stories that I've read that I've wished something not part of that particular story had been included. If there's some element you would like me to add to this story (since I'm not writing seriously that is), feel free to let me know!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Lizzy?"

"Ugh yes?"

"How do you feel?"

"Who changed the lightbulb? It's been out for three months."

Elizabeth slowly opened her eyes to allow bright, invasive light to bring a sudden burst of pain to her head.

"Hey, Jane, can I get some water?"

"Of...of course Lizzy"

The light clip-clops of Jane's shoes echoed throughout the room and Elizabeth let her weary eyes wander the room and take in her surroundings.

"Hey thanks for cleaning up. How'd you get rid of the coffee stains? Wait, did I always have wood floors?" She turned her aching head as quickly as possible and peered at Jane who stood next to her bed, cautiously offering a glass of lukewarm water.

"Dear Sister,"

"Yeah Jane?"

"I fear you may still be unwell. Might I suggest further bedrest before you rejoin us?"

Elizabeth grabbed the proffered drink and gulped noisily before thrusting the heavy cup back into Jane's still outstretched hand.

"Sure"

She gingerly lay her head back into the pillow (which felt vaguely unfamiliar) before slipping into deep slumber.

* * *

A few hours later, Elizabeth's sleepy vision focused on a rather large group of a mostly female population eyeing her every move (this she knew by the way their wide eyes trailed her left arm flailing for water then her right hand receiving a glass). Mind still hazy from what she assumed was an extended period of unconsciousness, Elizabeth supposed that it was time to take a step back to observe the big picture-and perhaps find newer inspiration.

"Haha Lydia that dress is sick. And not the good sick, the bad one. Yours is okay though, Kit-but seriously lose the hair.

Uh...Dad? Did you come to...help Jane clean my room? And change my flooring while I was asleep? Why is no one responding? Honestly you all look ridiculous. Hey where's mom?"

Her strangely dressed family gaped at her. Father Bennet cleared his throat, uncharacteristically nervous, before beginning, "Lizzy-dearest-Jane was rather concerned for you, you see, quite a lot more than would a normal swoon necessitate and I-are you feeling quite well?"

"MR. BENNET, MR. BENNET!" A wild flurry of skirts sailed into the room. "Netherfield Park is let at last!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh! Good morning, Lizzy! It's about time you decided to awaken. It was quite ill-thought of you to go and give everyone a scare like that; Dear Jane has been at your side for near on two days already! I hope you are well enough now to attend next week's assembly."

The other occupants of the room spared her brief recognition before turning back to Elizabeth who was beginning to look as shocked as they did.

"Um...Mom? What happened to your hair? I thought Kitty's was bad, but-wow. And that dress is kinda unflattering."

Lydia, who had remained most unusually silent through the whole scene suddenly spoke up: "La! You're quite silly, Lizzy. Mama's gown is not two seasons old! I suppose now your sense of fashion has left to be with your sense of fun! But-I'm certain you shall be quite pleased to attend the assembly next week, so can we _please_ go into town for some new ribbon? My gown absolutely _must_ be re-trimmed"

By now, Elizabeth figured that her family had finally signed on to do that reality TV show...that was set in Regency England? Whatever, it sounded inspirational and fun enough-maybe she would play along. Her head began pounding again. Maybe it would be better to pause filming and get some Advil first? Yes, that would be much more preferable to speaking that Regency gibberish with an achy body.

"Hey can I get some more water and can you hand me my purse?-the orange one."

Jane silently handed her the same heavy glass, then frowned slightly: "Sister, you do not own an orange reticule...perhaps you mean the cream one?"

"Oh, then forget it. Can I just get some Advil before we continue filming? My head's about to explode."

"Advil? May I ask what that is?" interrupted Daddy Bennet who was beginning to look more worried than anyone could have thought possible of the dry man.

"Filming, as you say, has not occurred in your apartment, I assure you. We have kept the air clear for your benefit." stated Mary in her usual manner, though more reserved from sharing her wisdom in the strange atmosphere. Elizabeth gave her the side-eye while responding to her father.

"Come on, Dad. Y'know, little reddish orange pills? Ibuprofen? Pain-killers?" At seeing him (and the rest of the family) begin to look even more confused and even slightly fearful-with Mrs. Bennet nearly ready to run out of the room-Elizabeth paused. She looked around the room once more. One by one, things that had previously been insignificant and gone unnoticed suddenly popped out at her-the extra windows, old squeaky wood, the four-poster bed on which she was lying, and the pillow that she now knew for certain was most definitely unfamiliar. At each realization, her eyes opened a degree wider and darted quicker and quicker to the next victim of her headachy glares.

"HOW COULD YOU GUYS MOVE WITHOUT TELLING ME?! AND WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST GIVE ME MY OWN PILLOW?"

A burst of pain shot through her head and she slowly lay back down. Maybe she shouldn't have yelled. She reluctantly turned her attention back to her now more than slightly fearful family and fleeing mother.

"Sorry, just this is so weird. I have no idea what the heck is going on. You guys coulda given me a heads up, yknow. So what's this assembly thing going on? And do I have to dress and talk like you guys? When is it?"

"La! She does not know what an assembly is! But we have just attended one this past fortnight! Lizzy, how could you not know what an assembly is? You have always enjoyed a good dance-though never as well as Kitty and I. And please figure it out soon, we have but six days and three hours to prepare ourselves before we depart!"

Lydia flounced out of the room, pulling Kitty with her, all the while chattering on about ribbons, bonnets, and lace-Mr. Bennet groaned.

"Jane, could you gimme some paper and a pen?"

Jane agreed and retrieved the proper writing utensils for Elizabeth. As Elizabeth eagerly snatched them from her hands, she turned and whispered to Mr. Bennet and Mary who silently nodded before greeting Elizabeth goodbye-they were largely ignored-and leaving the room.

"Hey, Jane, what's today's date? I'm writing a letter to Charlotte"

"Today is the the fourteenth of October, year of our Lord, 1811. But sister, why would you write to her when you shall be visiting together in a day's time?"

Everything went black. Again.


End file.
